User talk:Donut THX 1138
Welcome Good to see you. See, what you should really do is put Shch's info on its own page and write about yourself on your userpage. For example: Hank J Wimbleton IV. Also, by using the you can claim ownership over your fanon and the tells people that work is still being done. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:00, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Und voila: Shch 'Nodotee :--'Rot'Brandon 02:04, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Gives me something to do: Odch 'Siburee :--'Rot'Brandon 02:09, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Just keep the images coming. Eych 'Euqoree Dgodt Visr Foltz :--'Rot'Brandon 02:18, 21 February 2007 (UTC) I think that does it. We've got most of the images up, for now. The battles will have to be more straight forward (rather than the excerts you have on your userpage at Halopedia), so I'll start writing those soon. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:53, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Time flies when one is bored. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:55, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Titles Titles don't seem to work here (like how you tried to title this as the Central Battlenet Hub), so you might as well not use them. :--'Rot'Brandon 02:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC) An All Nighter First Battle of Installation 03, Second Battle of Installation 03, Third Battle of Installation 03, Fourth Battle of Installation 03. The Fifth Battle of Installation 03 isn't over yet, so I'm not going to write it yet. That, and I'm tired. :--'Rot'Brandon 11:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Started Fifth Battle of Installation 03 anyway. :--'Rot'Brandon 06:14, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Property Who should I credit property of the Installation 03 articles to? Right now, I credited them to myself (as I wrote the articles), but I think that the rest of the contributers, or at least the main contributers, should also be credited. I've got a Double Property Template now (which I used at Battle of Eridanus II), but should I make more for larger numbers, or maybe make one that doesn't automatically link to the owner's userpage and then credit it to Halopedia...hmm :--'Rot'Brandon 23:46, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Battle of Eridanus II I've finished the article (though Operation: TROJAN HORSE is yet to be completed even though it took place during and at the battle) and wish for you to begin pointing out areas where our two stories contradict so that I can rectify these errors. The first would be the time setting, then the UNSC and Covenant ship count, and definately the casualty list (which I was rather vague with). :--'Rot'Brandon 23:18, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Appearances I originall added it in along with battles, but I realize that it doesn't really have a place at this fanon site, so I removed the appearances (and updated the battles). :--'Rot'Brandon 07:15, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Images For some reason when I try to upload the images that were on my page on Halopedia they don't show up on my page. Could you upload them for me ? I'll probably need you to upload the images from Grel's page too. Sorry if I caused any trouble. Ares.117 20:26, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Eridanus II I read the transcript. We can make it work. I don't know about clouds (it was hinted that Eridanus II might be a world without its own natural atmosphere), but certainly in a domed biosphere flora could be found. As long as you avoid Elysium City, the capitol if I remember correctly, and the Luxor Spaceport, we should be fine. Also, you might want to get 'Nodotee off that assault carrier quickly. From my account, there is one assault carrier acting as flagship, and it is destroyed just prior to the UNSC fleeing the system. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 04:21, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Me too? Hey, I was just wondering if you had some free time, if you could get me some pictures of a white elite with a carbine and some special operations elites. Please don't go out of your way to get these I was just wondering.--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 05:02, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Reserve I am putting you on the reserve team for adminship. Basically when we need you, we will put you as an admin. Congratulations, it is still a high accomplishment. I also grant you a special power called a rollback, which allows you to revert faster. Good luck!--H*bad 04:18, 15 March 2007 (UTC) re:Carmine + Marine Dear Donut, Me see. However, I thought FF was a fantasy game...=D...?! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:44, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Terry Jones I was making my own page with the human box and accidenaly blanked apart of yours. I am so sorry. Trying to fix it right now.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'16807 Penitent Spark']] [Communications] 12:57, 23 March 2007 (UTC) *Sorry sir. Will NEVER happen again. I understand if you now hate me or be pissed for as long as you wish, sir. Once again, sorry about it. I understand how busy you are. I was just in a rush trying to get the template as I mislef am busy elswhere and wanted to start what I was going to start quickly as I don't know were the templates are until you just told me. What I did is copied to template for a human character from it and opened another article. I must have changed tabs and ended up back on it. I didn't notice I hadn't closed your page and that I was on it and edited it thinking it was the page I was starting. I apologize greatly again. I understand to hate me as my stupidity has caused me to anger you. I didn't mean to cause you any more greif and tried to fix it but as I just found out, It failed miserably and made it worse. Once again, sorry.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'16807 Penitent Spark']] [Communications] 21:04, 23 March 2007 (UTC) **I will sir! I swear apon all that I have that I will remember it. Do you want an essay or something else from me to help in apologizing? Firstly, I will give you all rights to everything I create here and on Halopedia (if you want). Time after time I fail to do anything but fail and cause damage plus most of the time, anoyance to you and others I idolise. I am (atleast in my oppinion) not even worthy to live most of the time. I will stop floding you with messages like this as it most likely just annoys you. Thank you for all of your kindness.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'16807 Penitent Spark']] [Communications] 21:40, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ***Sorry. I only speek badly of myself as I feel that way about myself. I am aware it takes time and I am relativly new but I still feel these ways of myself. I shall try my hardest to stop speeking badly of myself everywhere I can and can guarantee I wont speek badly of myself when I message you. I also thank you for all of your kindness and patience you have with me and many others.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'16807 Penitent Spark']] [Communications] 21:51, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Congrats you are now a sysop Yep that just about says it all! You are now a major part of this wiki. Have fun, --H*bad 14:32, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :WHAT?! SYSOP? *RR groans, shoots both Donut and H*bad, steals donuts from them* =D jkjk Congratulations, Donut! =D XBL tonight? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:52, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Alias? Ok, I'm Faraz22 too, but I can explain. I really regret that I quit the RPG, and wanted to be in it again, but this time doing it well, without sabotaging it. Please, don't kick me out of the RPG, I wont do bad this time. And if I do, you can kick me out of it. The only thing I'm begging for is one last chance. --Matt-256 (alias Faraz22) 23:47 (Swedish time), 24 March 2007 (UTC) YOU! =D Dear Donut, Brief XBL right now? Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:15, 24 March 2007 (UTC) p.s. - reply statvar plz Nearest Vessel At the end of my last entry, I was refering to the ''Nautilus BTW, so don't go leaving without picking up the stray Covenant escape pod from the random light cruiser that just dropped out of Slipspace behind you and then promptly crashed into the moon. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 06:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC) First Encounter RP I like where you're going with the RP. I guess it's time for me to get trigger happy with my men and kill me some covenant...oops, I forgot, now we're allys. Are you going to tie in some of your elite stories with the UNSC?. Peace. Contact me · · James-001 · · '' '' 18:13, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :gotta watch nascar first though. hehehe Baby That was me "playing" my first video game. I was chewing on an NES controller. In the entire picture, you can see my father in the background playing. It is one of...three or four pictures I have of myself (of which one is of me today and is the worst of qualities and the rest are of me very young). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 20:57, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Vysar Tar 'Xztanee You wouldn't mind me using him as a Fleet Master in 2529 in the Battle of Draco III, would you? If so, I'm sure I can come up with another name, but I thought twould be cool to incorporate him. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 06:54, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Oh, you're right. I missed that. Well, Supreme Commander works all the same. Strikes fear into the hearts of closet-heretics just like a Fleet Master would. Thanks. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:57, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Marine Picture I was wondering if you could find a good picture of a Marine (preferably turned so that you cannot see their face) for Hank J Wimbleton IV. Thanks. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 03:45, 28 March 2007 (UTC) *is happy* :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:49, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Brute Taskforce I'm considering deleting your new fleet as you've destroyed the balance of power. The Loyalist now greatly outnumber and overpower both the UNSC and the Separatists combined. If you continue with your new Brute fleet, decrease the numbers, and get rid of that Assault Carrier. As it stands now the Separatist and UNSC would die in seconds. That doesn't make for a very good RP, now does it? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm very sorry. I've decreased the numbers of ships to 3, and replaced the Assault Carrier with a Battleship. Sorry again. See you later! --Matt-256 16:34 (northern time), 29 March 2007 (UTC) I just want to say that Vartarus is dead, so Finurus, your character, is the new commander of my taskforce. Also, I've got a question. Do you want to command the next taskforce arriving with Finurus? It's your choice. See ya later! --Matt-256 16:24 (northern time), 30 March 2007 (UTC) Oh, I've forgot to say that I'll be gone for a while. Just so you don't wonder why I wont be writing for a while. Goodbye! --User:Matt-256 19:38 (northern time), 30 March 2007 (UTC) Articles Thanks for the help. I've saved all the stuff i want to to MS Word, and what i lose i can just re-add. -- SpecOps306 04:56, 1 April 2007 (UTC) This won -I am making an icon to put next to your Fanon so that all will know what you won. Thanks.--H*bad 22:46, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Insanity? I-I'm sorry, Donut, but this is just a bit excessive. A hunter based on Foltz? You've gone off the deep end. You need to see a psychiatrist, or something. Now, if this was a prophet based on Foltz, then yeah, I'd understand. But a hunter? C'mon. --Geoffron 00:13, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Deletion logs I made a page for the public to see why we deleted some stuff, since I know that everyone forgets sometimes to put an edit summary. It's ok, but also on that page is that there is a request for something to be undeleted. So on this log I need you to fill in why you deleted some certain things like images, pages, etc. Since I can't read your mind. Thanks, H*bad What is with the German When I go in to see the projects there is another language (german I guess) Parp555 15:25, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Foltz? Dear Donut, Who was Foltz? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:24, 10 April 2007 (UTC) story I have finished the rough draft and edited it several times, I will e-mail it to you. Spartan-118 23:27, 14 April 2007 (UTC) What the....? What the hell has happened with the RP. I cannot get to its page, its just redirecting every time. Do you know why its doing this? --Matt-256 13:48 (Scandinavian time), 18 april 2007 (UTC) The Flagship Bloodied Remnants The Flagship Bloodied Remnants section of the Bloodied Remnants loks like it has been taken from the game Freelancer:combat Evolved, just wondering if this it true. Thanks DA 'Nodotee I am currntly writing some Halo fan fiction and I was wondering, please could I use your character Shch 'Nodotee in my fan fiction? --Moogle90 17:00, 21 April 2007 (UTC)Moogle90 But I am! I'm getting married! Honestly and truthfully!!! Muh fiance ish Altima! her name is Olivia but i call her Ollie. Duskstorm 20:33, 3 May 2007 (UTC) it otay XD Duskstorm 14:57, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Combined Regional Fleet of Contrite Purposes I was just wondering if I could have a ship in the Combined Regional Fleet of Contrite Purposes? (I already have a ship but it belongs in no fleet). Spartan G-23 Here is the ship: Bloodied Victory it has a Ship Master as its current commanding officer and it used to belong to a counciller elite. The ship is a CCS-class battlecruiser. Spartan G-23 Just checking Ok I am just saying. First I asked RelentlessRecusant if I could join F.E., he told me to ask Rotaretilbo, and I did, and he said yes. So anyways, I added my character into the Fleet of Contrite Purpose, is that fine since I added an Assault Carrier. If it's not, I can just as easily change things and make it into a weaker vessel like a frigate or something. Please answer. K :). -117649 Annihilative Repentance 11:03 PM, May 12th, 2007